


Skywalker Blood

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: Ben Kenobi's silence has a cost. Based on the August 1975 third-draft script.





	Skywalker Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the canon from the Star Wars August 1975 third-draft script. Thus, Luke’s home planet is Utapau, not Tatooine; Leia’s homeworld is Organa Major; and she was imprisoned on the Imperial prison planet Alderaan rather than the Death Star.
> 
> Also, Ben Kenobi survives, and Grand Moff Tarkin is the name of a Friar Tuck figure in the Rebel leadership.
> 
> Leia’s physical appearance (and state of déshabillée during her rescue) is based on Ralph McQuarrie concept art from 1975.

The ceremony was over, the crowds in the great hall of the Massassi Temple had dispersed; Han and Luke and Chewie and the droids had each retired to their quarters, medals around their necks, while Leia and Ben and the Grand Moff Tarkin, a jovial fat priest of some archaic religious order, went to their own rooms in the high-security section of the base.

Hanging up his medal on a coathook, Luke paused to survey once more the small private bedroom he’d been assigned to in the wake of the victory in the skies over Yavin.

It was a small affair, one of many identical prefab chambers laid side-by-side in a row along one wall of a corridor in the ancient high-ceilinged temple. The room itself had a low ceiling, made of the same plasteel as its side walls; the housing unit was designed to fit easily within much more compact structures than the repurposed alien ziggurat.

Roughly square, the cabin had a desk with an antiquated data terminal set into the wall by the entry door, a bed in the corner, and two doors in one wall leading to a small head and closet. There were no windows, and the lights in the ceiling were stark and white, not at all what Luke was used to from living on Utapau.

He took off his jacket, considered hanging it up on the same coathook as the medal, paused, took the medal down from the hook and laid it on the desk, then hung up the jacket.

_So this is where I’m going to be living from now on_ , he thought. _At least until the Alliance High Command settles on a location for the new base. Not much to do here, though. Wish I’d brought a datapad from home or something._

Rebel spies were already scouring the galaxy for a world suitable for establishing a new base of operations. They hadn’t detected any transmissions being sent from the Death Star to alert other Imperials of their location, but that was no guarantee they were safe here. They’d never found Darth Vader’s starfighter, after all; if he survived and returned to Imperial space, the Alliance would have to leave Yavin in a great hurry, Death Star or no Death Star.

Luke had considered asking if he could join the reconnaissance teams, but ultimately he’d held off. He’d only just joined the Alliance, and he didn’t want to be too pushy; granted, he’d managed to blow up a massive Imperial installation and several high-ranking generals on his first day, but he figured there were probably lots of people in the group who were still leery about this wet-behind-the-ears farm kid.

_I should take a look at the local network_ , he mused. _I’m sure they’ve got some lists of assignments that need to be done. Maybe there’ll be something where they need a pilot. There aren’t many left here after that battle._

The fight against the Death Star had cost Yavin Base almost all its qualified starpilots; only Luke and Wedge Antilles survived. As a result, most of the cabins adjoining Luke’s own room were empty. Before the battle they might’ve had to bunk on the _Falcon_ , but now Han, Chewie, and the droids each received a room to themselves.

Luke knew the Alliance had a mobile fleet that moved around continually, but he had to admit it unnerved him to think of how many good pilots hadn’t come back from the battle for which he received a medal. _If I ever link up with the crews on the fleet, we’ll have to make training new pilots a day-one priority._

He moved over to the data terminal on the desk, sighing as he realized how mature, world-weary… well, how _old_ he sounded. He wondered if Ben had had to grow up as fast as he was doing now. Well, fortunately, the old Jedi was still alive and healthy, though he walked with a cane due to his wounds from the duel with Vader.

He thumbed the power switch on the terminal… and the door to his quarters slid open.

In walked Leia, still clad in the gown she’d worn at the ceremony, with its sheer midriff and sleeves that brought back memories of their escape from the Imperial dungeons on Alderaan. He pushed those thoughts aside and turned to face the Princess of Organa Major.

“Sorry,” she said. “Am I intruding?”

“Not at all. Come on in.”

“Thank you.” She took a few steps into the room, and Luke noticed she was barefoot. “Luke… I wanted to thank you for what you did back on Alderaan. Ben Kenobi tells me that if you and Han hadn’t gone to rescue me, he probably couldn’t have done it by himself.”

“Really?” he asked. “Well… I just thought it was the, uh, the right thing to do. I didn’t want to cower in a service closet while he – and you – were putting yourselves in danger.”

“There aren’t many people who would think that way, you know,” she said, turning her blue eyes on his. “It’s not very conducive to self-preservation.”

“I don’t think I’d want to live with myself if I let you or Ben get killed.”

“Spoken like a true Rebel.” She paused for a moment, staring into space, as if gathering her courage on some difficult subject. Then:

“Luke… you were there on Alderaan… you saw the state I was in. You probably figured out what they did to me. How they… how they hurt me.”

His mind went again to the image he’d fought to suppress: the picture of Leia in her prison cell, bare-breasted with one eye swollen shut, her short blonde hair matted with her own blood, held hanging upside-down in the air by a forcefield generator. Chewbacca had shot the control box, and she went plummeting into Luke’s arms and promptly passed out.

He’d tried not to think about it, not to imagine how she’d ended up half-naked and covered in blood in that cell, not to let his imagination conjure up dark visions. He hadn’t succeeded. And now those thoughts came rushing back, unbidden, called up by the woman he’d first seen as an angelic vision in a hologram, whom he’d first met in the flesh in a nightmare from Hell.

“There were three of them. Vader and two others. They held me down and… well. You know.”

“Leia… I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

She turned from his gaze again. “All this time I’ve been a resistance fighter, and nobody warned me. I was so stupid. So naïve. Maybe if I hadn’t been a virgin it might’ve occurred to me, but… nobody _talks_ about it.” Leia spat the words.

“But you know what? The first time I saw you, during the escape, I thought you must be an angel. We have legends about them – _had_ legends about them, on Organa Major, from the old mythology. They were supposed to protect the poor and the weak, and rescue good people from danger. Or else bring them to Heaven, if it was their time to die.

“And I was still really out of it, and I thought, _I must be dead, because here’s an angel coming for me_. But then my head cleared up, and I saw you and Han and the Wookiee, and I realized that I was still alive, and something _really damn weird_ was going on.”

Luke took a step closer to her. “Leia…”

She met his gaze. “Luke, if I’m captured again, I don’t want to suffer the way I did on Alderaan. I want to have good memories to use to block out the bad. That’s what they teach us, you know, in the mental conditioning.”

“How can I help?” he asked.

Leia took a breath, released it, before continuing. “I – well, I think it’d be easier just to show you.”

Her hands went up to the fastener at the back of her neck, and then the folds of her gauzy dress fell to her waist, leaving her standing bare-breasted in front of the wide-eyed farmboy from Utapau.

“Do you understand now?” she asked.

“Leia, if this is what you really want…”

“Of course it is. And it’s not just because of the mental block thing. I have to admit, there’s a part of me that… I _want_ you, damn it.”

He put his arms around her, and then her lips were on his.

 

And in his own stone-walled quarters in the high-security section of the Massassi base, Ben Kenobi felt a terrible jolt pass through his body, and leaned heavily upon his chrome walking stick.

_But they… could they be… no! They can’t! They mustn’t!_

Then the moment passed, and he realized that what had been done had been done, and there was no way to undo it.

He could not tell them, now. He’d planned to wait until after the medal ceremony, but now it was too late.

_Hadn’t they wondered why they looked so much alike? Hadn’t they suspected?_ Evidently not. And now for them to learn the truth would be terribly awkward, at best. At worst, it might lead to an irreparable rift in the leadership of the Rebel Alliance.

And that could not be allowed. Not if the Empire was to be destroyed.

He would lie, then. It came so easily now.

He would lie, as he had lied to Luke about who Darth Vader was. As far as the world knew, Luke was the only son of Annikin Starkiller.

Let them remain ignorant, and happy. So long as no children resulted.


End file.
